Die Hard (M)
Outline Of The Movie Die Hard is a 1988 American action film directed by John McTiernan and written by Steve de Souza and Jeb Stuart based on the 1979 novel Nothing Lasts Forever by Roderick Thorp. It was released on July 15, 1988, the film follows NYPD officer John McClane as he takes on a group of highly organized criminals led by Hans Gruber performing a heist under the guise of a terrorist attack, using hostages including McClane's wife Holly to keep the police at bay. There are also three more sequals to the series wich can be found on this Wikia: Die Hard 2 - Die Harder (M), Die Hard 3 - Die Hard With a Vengeance (M), Die Hard 4 - Live Free Or Die Hard (M) and A Good Day To Die Hard (M). Plot On Christmas Eve, New York City Police officer John McClane arrives in Los Angeles to meet with his estranged wife, Holly. McClane is driven to the Nakatomi Plaza building for a company Christmas party by limo driver Argyle. While McClane changes clothes, the party is disrupted by the arrival of Hans Gruber and his heavily armed group. The group seize the tower and secure those inside as hostages except for McClane who manages to slip away. Gruber singles out Nakatomi executive Joseph Takagi claiming he intends to teach the Nakatomi Corporation a lesson for its greed. Away from the hostages, Gruber interrogates Takagi for the code to the Nakatomi computer to access the building's vault. Gruber admits that they are using terrorism as a decoy while they attempt to steal $640 million in bearer bonds from the vault. Takagi refuses to cooperate and is executed by Hans as McClane secretly observes. McClane pulls a fire alarm, but the terrorists persuade the responders it is a false alarm. McClane manages to kill Karl's brother Tony, taking his weapon and using his radio to contact the LAPD who send Sgt. Al Powell to investigate, while Hans sends his men to stop McClane. McClane kills Heinrich and Marco and escapes. Powell, finding nothing strange about the building, attempts to leave, but McClane drops Marco's corpse onto Powell's car, alerting the LAPD who surround the building. McClane takes Heinrich's bag containing C-4 explosives and detonators. A SWAT team assaults the building, but they are massacred with rockets by James and Alexander. McClane uses the C-4 to kill James and Alexander, allowing SWAT to retreat. Holly's coworker Harry Ellis attempts to mediate between Hans and McClane for the return of the detonators. McClane refuses to return them causing Gruber to execute Ellis. While inspecting the explosives attached to the roof, Gruber is confronted by McClane, but Karl, Franco, and Fritz arrive before McClane can act. McClane kills Fritz and Franco, but is forced to flee, leaving the detonators behind. FBI agents arrive and take command of the situation, ordering the building's power be shut off. The power loss disables the vault's final lock as Gruber had anticipated, allowing them to access the bonds. Gruber demands that a helicopter arrive on the roof for transport—his intention is to detonate the explosives on the roof to kill the hostages and to fake the deaths of his men and himself. Karl finds McClane and the two fight. Meanwhile Gruber views a news report by Richard Thornburg that features McClane's children, causing Gruber to realize that McClane is Holly's husband. The terrorists order the hostages to the roof, but Gruber takes Holly with him to use against McClane. McClane seemingly kills Karl and heads to the roof. He kills Uli and sends the hostages back downstairs before the explosives detonate, destroying the FBI helicopter. Theo goes to the parking garage to retrieve their getaway vehicle but is knocked unconscious by Argyle who had been trapped in the garage during the siege. A weary McClane finds Holly with Gruber and his remaining men and knocks Kristoff unconscious. McClane surrenders his machine gun to spare Holly, but then distracts Gruber and Eddie by laughing, allowing him to grab a concealed handgun taped to his back. McClane kills Eddie and shoots Gruber in the shoulder, sending him crashing through a window. Gruber grabs Holly by her watch to save himself, but McClane manages to release it and Gruber falls to his death on the street below. McClane and Holly are escorted from the building and meet Powell in person. Karl emerges from the building disguised as a hostage and attempts to shoot McClane, but he is gunned down by Powell. Argyle crashes through the parking garage door in the limo. Thornburg arrives and attempts to interview McClane, but is punched by Holly. McClane and Holly are driven away by Argyle. Cast John McClane.jpg|John McClane hans.jpg|Hans Gruber karl.jpg|Karl Holly Gennaro-McClane.jpg|Holly Gennaro-McClane al powell.jpg|Sgt. Al Powell wayne T. Robinson.jpg|Dwayne T. Robinson Argyle.jpg|Argyle Bruce Willis - John McClane Alan Rickman - Hans Gruber Bonnie Bedelia - Holly Gennaro-McClane Alexander Godunov - Karl Reginald VelJohnson - Sgt. Al Powell Paul Gleason - Dwayne T. Robinson De'voreaux White - Argyle Category:Action Category:M Category:Die Hard Series Category:Movie Category:Family